koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Chao/Weapons
Here is a collection of Ma Chao's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisitiony *Stage: Battle for Cheng Du *Requirements: Defeat Pang De and Ma Dai when they arrive as reinforcements; however, only defeat Ma Dai when he attacks the main camp. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Jia Meng Gate *Restrictions: No bodyguards, no items. *Requirement: Get 500 KOs. *Note: It's tough because you are not allowed to equip anything. If you want a horse, you'll have to steal it from the enemy officer. It doesn't seem to matter if you're in the lead throughout the competition. But you have to win it to pass the stage. It's recommended to go to Huang Zhong. There's an infinite amount of soldiers swarming you there so you won't have to spend time running around trying to find soldiers. C6 is useful in clearing crowds. There are tons of War God's Axes that are dropped by the soldiers. According to Muni Shinobu, the requirements include 500 KOs, Ma Chao being in the lead at least 5 times, and Ma Chao must double the second place finisher in KO count. However, the testers on the Bahamut board reported negative. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Tong Gate (Ma Chao's Forces) *Location: Near the bridge to the north. *Requirements: Knock Cao Cao off his horse before he crosses the Yellow River. Strategy Head straight for Cao Cao when the battle starts. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors 6 Special Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Ma Chao uses great swords as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Ma Chao uses the spear as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Ma Chao still uses the spear as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Ma Chao uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Ether Piercer *Savage Trident *Mystery *Dragon Slayer *Draconian Might *Virtuous Agony *Dragon's Maw *Merciless Might *Bug Catcher (DLC) *Clean Sweeper (DLC) *Moptop (DLC) *Echo of Justice (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Prologue/Chapter 4 - The Slaying of the Hydra' - Defeat Diamondback and 800 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 1: Battle of Yiling' - Defeat Yukimura Sanada and 800 enemies in under 10 minutes. *'Chapter 1: Battle of Yiling (Redux)' - Defeat Nobukado Takeda, Nobutoyo Takeda, and 500 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 1: Battle of Nagashino' - Defeat 1,000 enemies in under 11 minutes. *'Chapter 1: Battle of Tetorigawa' - Defeat Gyūki and 500 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 2: Battle of Anegawa' - Defeat Kanetsugu Naoe and 500 enemies in under 10 minutes. *'Chapter 4: Into the Fire' - Defeat Diamondback and 250 enemies in under 5 minutes. *'Chapter 4: Orochi's End' - Defeat Diamondback and 250 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 4: Susano'o's Last Stand' - Defeat Lacerta, Tucana, and 800 enemies in under 11 minutes. *'Chapter 4: The Demise of Orochi X' - Defeat Dodomeki, Gyūki, and 500 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 4: World's End' - Defeat Dodomeki, Gyūki, Hooknose, Hognose, and Patchnose in under 14 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' The Rescue of Takeda Category:Weapons